


Venganza

by Aquitania



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Castration, F/M, Femdom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Woman on Top
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquitania/pseuds/Aquitania
Summary: Cuando a Kurona se le presento la oportunidad de poder vengarse del hombre que asesino a su hermana gemela, no esperaba que fuera de ese modo, eso no significaba que fuera a desaprovecharla.
Relationships: Yasuhisa Kurona/Suzuya Juuzou





	Venganza

Cuando a Kurona se le presento la oportunidad de poder vengarse del hombre que asesino a su hermana gemela, no esperaba que fuera de ese modo, eso no significaba que fuera a desaprovecharla. 

-Pero si es Kurona~ canturreo aquella voz juvenil y femenina.-¿Qué te trae por aquí, mi vieja compañera de escuela?-Suzuya Juuzou actuó de manera despreocupada, como si no se encontrara encadenado a una cama, desarmado, en una habitación desconocida y en compañía de una persona que lo odiaba con toda su alma.-Oh... una tonta pregunta no?-una sonrisa llena de pena falsa cruzo ese hermoso rostro. 

Kurona se tomo unos minutos antes de responder. Sus ojos se arrastraron por ese cabello negro con disgusto, esos ojos escarlatas tan burlones y faltos de vida ocasionaron que sus entrañas se retorcieran de ira, esa sonrisa falsa parecía pedir a gritos que lo despedazara con su Kagune. Y ese vestido.... 

_"¿Por qué ese idiota lo habrá vestido de mujer?"_

Quizás fue una especie de burla. Kurona podía ver la leve tensión en los hombros de Suzuya, como parecía esforzarse para no bajar la mirada. Y lo disfruto, como también disfruto ver el muñón de ese muslo. 

-Siempre fuiste un tonto-una sonrisa placentera se formo en el rostro de Kurona.-O debería decir una tonta?-la sonrisa se volvió más amplia cuando ese pequeño cuerpo se estremeció.-Los hombres y su masculinidad frágil. Nunca son capaces de soportar una pequeña broma-se le burlo. 

La sonrisa de Juuzou vacilo.-Me secuestraste solo para vestirme de mujer y burlarte? Esperaba más de un Ghoul~ Tu hermana debe sentirme muy decepcionada, linda Kurona-y una sonrisa perezosa se formo en su rostro mientras se presionaba contra la cabecera de la cama. Se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, sus brazos inmovilizados por culpa de los grilletes en sus muñecas, los cuales estaban encadenados sobre cada punta de la cama.

La Ghoul sintió la tentación de despedazar a Suzuya con sus propios dientes.-Rei-su voz sonó como una advertencia. Juuzou entrecerró sus ojos escarlatas, despreciando con cada fibra de su cuerpo, ser llamado así-Te hare saber que no fui quien te secuestro. Tu antiguo compañero, Takizawa, fue quien lo hizo.... como un favor para mi- 

-No me sorprende, ese idiota me odia-bufo mientras rodaba sus ojos. 

Una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro de Kurona-¿Puedes culparlo? Eres un ser despreciable Suzuya y no pienses tan mal de mi, haré más que solo burlarme- 

-¿Me torturaras?-hizo un pequeño puchero-¿Puedo recomendar que comiences con los cortes? De hecho, te daré un consejo, hecha limón en la herida... Dicen que es muy doloroso-su sonrisa fue amistosa. Sus ojos se mostraron indiferentes. 

Solo se necesito de un salto para que Kurona se encontrara encima de Juuzou. La cama reboto por culpa del impacto. Sus manos se presionaron con fuerza contra el cuello del pequeño hombre y este a cambio, le brindó una sonrisa amplia, unos ojos burlones. La Ghoul se sintió hervir de furia.-Maldito monstruo-escupió mientras se acercaba. ¿En serio la tortura le sería tan jodidamente indiferente? ¿Podría causarle miles de heridas y todo lo que recibiría sería una sonrisa llena de burla? Juuzou comenzó a reír a duras penas lo que solo sirvió para enfurecerla aun más.

Entonces, la rodilla de Kurona se presiono accidentalmente contra la entrepierna del Investigador. 

Y la risa murió siendo reemplazada por un grito ahogado. 

Cuando a Kurona se le presento la oportunidad de poder vengarse del hombre que asesino a su hermana gemela, no esperaba que fuera de ese modo, eso no significaba que fuera a desaprovecharla.

_"¿Segura?"_

Pregunto la voz en su cabeza. Todos tenían sus limites, no creía tener el estomago para acostarse con ese fenómeno. 

_"Ni siquiera por mi, Kuro"_

Kurona se mordió el labio inferior vacilante, su rodilla comenzó a presionarse contra la entrepierna de Juuzou con más fuerza, sus ojos absorbieron la forma en que se estremecía el Investigador, como la sonrisa de este se había borrado, como las facciones de su rostro mostraban angustia. 

_"Esto es por ti, Shiro"_

_-_ ¿Te gusta?-pregunto con una sonrisa fría mientras se inclinaba por sobre su rostro. Las manos habían dejado de apretar ese cuello cuando escucho ese grito ahogado y ahora se encontraban apoyadas en esos pequeños hombros. 

-¿Por qué me gustaría tu rodilla en mi zona privada?-siseo. Sin embargo, no estaba siendo del todo honesto, aquella presión estaba provocando sensaciones extrañas y placenteras dentro de él pero no lo quería, no lo deseaba-Detente-ordeno. 

Kurona no obedeció. Su rodilla comenzó a frotarse contra esa zona de una manera burlona, una sonrisa oscura escapo de sus labios al escuchar como un pequeño gemido salía de la boca de Juuzou-Parece que lo estas disfrutando-las manos en los hombros deslizaron las tiras por los brazos, bajando el vestido. 

Se reveló un pecho blanco, sin ningún solo pelo encima, adornado de dos botoncitos de color rosa. Kurona bajo su cabeza mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta presionarse contra esa espalda, su boca chupo uno de los pezones como si fuera un bebe. Sus dientes tiraron la punta del pezón con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar. Su lengua se deslizo en círculos sobre ese punto rosa mientras saboreaba la sangre. 

Era delicioso, debía admitirlo. Por un segundo, casi se devora a Suzuya.-No sabes nada mal, Reí... No entiendo como duraste tanto viviendo con los Ghoul- 

Varias partes del cuerpo de Juuzou se habían manchado de rojo mientras soltaba uno que otro jadeo. Había inclinado el cuello hacía atrás mientras sentía esa boca en su pezón.... Se encontró perdido en aquella sensación tan extraña, en como sentía como si dentro de su estomago algo se estuviera removiendo. Y entonces, aquellas ultimas palabras por parte de Kurona lo hicieron volver a la tierra.

-N-no ahhh~ 

Kurona había pasado al siguiente pezón. Su lengua presionándose contra la punta de este-b-basta-jadeo al sentir la humedad en ese pezón, al sentir como esa lengua comenzaba a juguetear con este.

-no ahh~ quiero es-esto-

Había sinceridad en sus palabras. No quería estas atenciones por más placenteras que fueran por que sabía que Kurona solo lo estaba haciendo por venganza, por que se sentía como un pedazo de carne, por que no se sentía seguro con ella, por que se encontraba usando un vestido y siendo llamado por ese nombre.... No se detenía a menudo a pensar sobre el sexo, sabía que muchas veces las personas veían esto de la primera vez como algo especial, él, por su parte, no lo vio como algo tan importante. Pero lo cierto, es que no quería que su primera vez fuera vestido de mujer. 

Kurona entonces comenzó a mordisquear el pezón mientras una de sus manos bajaban hasta presionarse en la espalda baja. Sus dedos llegando a tocar el comienzo de la línea que separaba las nalgas. 

-Basta Kurona!-su voz careció de la demanda que había tenido anteriormente, ahora solo era un chillido agudo y angustiado. 

Kurona se sintió complacida. Estaba disfrutando esto joder, sin duda, la venganza era un plato dulce-Tienes un trasero muy bonito, ¿Sabes cuantos chicos pensaron que eras una mujer por este trasero redondo y dulce?-su sonrisa era oscura. Se había apartado de Juuzou solo para disfrutar de aquella imagen. 

Juuzou con ojos angustiados y el rostro enrojecido, un rastro de vergüenza y humillación comenzaba a brillar dentro de esas pupilas escarlatas.

-Te prometo que luego de ocupar tu polla, voy a darle atención a ese buen culo que te cargas-había agarró el muslo sin prótesis y lo había levantado. Juuzou dejo escapar un gemido lastimero, recordando un pequeño detalle...

No tenía polla. Y cuando Kurona se diera cuenta.... No quería esas miradas sobre él, no quería recibir ninguna burla respecto al tema. Comenzó a desear que alguien viniera a rescatarlo, quien sea. 

Deseo que el Señor Shinohara viniera a rescatarlo. 

Pero sabía que eso no podría ser. 

La lengua de Kurona se deslizo por el contorno del muñón, sus dientes raspando la carne con suavidad. Juuzou se estremeció y le dio una patada en la cabeza a la Ghoul. La mujer de cabellos negros le miro molesta, su otra mano había agarrado el tobillo, sus uñas clavadas en la piel causando que hilos de sangre se deslizaran por sus dedos. El hombre de cabellos teñidos no mostró ningún signo de dolor pero eso no le importo, por que había encontrado un modo de romperlo. 

Kurona levanto a Juuzou hasta que su trasero dejo de tocar la cama y quedo frente a ella. La palma de la mano impacto con dureza contra una de las nalgas del pequeño investigador, la falda del vestido se había deslizado hasta sus caderas revelando una diminuta braga de color morado oscuro. Los ojos de la Ghoul observaron con un oscuro placer como ese glúteo ganaba color, su mirada se deslizo hasta el rostro del Investigador. 

Juuzou seguía sin mostrar dolor pero su rostro ahora mismo parecía una cereza. Su mirada brillaba humillada y avergonzada. Kurona puso una expresión seria, por dentro, sonreía-Eso no se hace Rei-regaño como si frente a ella tuviera nada mas que un niño problemático. Suzuya bajo el rostro, su labio inferior temblando-¿Qué se dice cuando se hace algo malo?-al no recibir respuesta, la palma de la mano volvió a impactar contra la nalga-¿Qué se dice, Rei?-el tono de voz de la mujer salió duro, demandante. 

Juuzou dejo escapar un pequeño sonido, como el de un cachorro herido. Sintió ganas de llorar, la última vez que había estado en una situación parecida fue hace años, con mama. Sin embargo, mama nunca hubiera planeado hacer lo que Kurona pensaba hacer. Estaba seguro de ello. 

-L-lo siento-susurro en voz baja. 

Kurona volvió a golpear con dureza la nalga de Juuzou. Esta había adquirido en este punto un tono rojizo-No te escuche-replico con dureza. 

-Lo siento-su voz sonó solo un poco más alta. 

_"Señor Shinohara, por favor, venga"_

_"Grita más fuerte amor, mami no puede escucharte"_

-¡Más fuerte!-ordeno Kurona, dando una nalgada al otro glúteo con tanta fuerza que el sonido resonó en toda la habitación, tan fuerza que la nalga rápidamente adquirió un tono rojizo.

-¡Lo siento mami!-había cerrado los ojos, por un segundo, vislumbrando la figura corpulenta de su madre, su cuerpo había temblado levemente. Entonces, una carcajada se escucho en la habitación y eso le hizo abrir los ojos, recordando que se encontraba en compañía de Kurona, no de su mama. 

-¿Me llamaste mami? ¿Acaso eso es un fetiche tuyo?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. Como Juuzou no respondió, la mano de Kurona le propino otra dura nalgada-¡Responde!- 

-No, Señora-respondió Juuzou. No supo de donde vino lo de "Señora", de donde vino ese tono tan sumiso. Lo cierto es que ya estaba llegando a un punto de ruptura, lo mejor que podría hacer sería dejarse hacer, ser un buen niño obediente. Y todo acabaría rápido. 

-¿Señora? Me gusta el sonido de eso. De ahora en adelante me llamaras Señora-ordeno.

-Como ordene, Señora-dijo en un tono dócil. La humillación escrita en todo su rostro. 

-Buen chico-dijo Kurona con una sonrisa complacida, bajo su mirada hasta toparse con ese trasero rojizo, abrió la boca para hacer un comentario cuando se dio cuenta.... Suzuya Rei no tenía bulto. Arqueo una ceja con incredulidad-No me digas que eres mujer- 

Juuzou se tensó-No.... No soy mujer-su tono de voz había perdido toda la sumisión que había reunido hace segundos, ahora mismo sonaba amargada, resignada. Para empeorar la situación, sentía una picazón en sus ojos. No quería llorar ahora... No quería empeorar su humillación más de lo que iba a empeorar. 

Kurona no le presto mucha atención, había soltado el muslo de Suzuya haciendo que el trasero de este chocara contra la cama, levanto el vestido hasta su cintura y llevo sus dedos por debajo de la ropa interior para comenzar a ser bajada con una tortuosa lentitud, como quien abre la caja de un tesoro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando en vez de ver un coño, se encontró viendo una cicatriz. 

Kurona levanto su mirada para ver la expresión de Suzuya, este se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, su cabello cubriendo la mitad de su rostro-Mírame-ordeno. Juuzou apretó los labios mientras levantaba su cabeza, sus ojos escarlatas se encontraban repletos de lágrimas, hizo un pequeño puchero cuando unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. La mujer sintió una pizca de pena, si hubiera sido la de antes hubiera detenido este acto aquí mismo, no, si hubiera sido la de antes nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la mente comenzar esto si quiera-Tu.... mataste a mi hermana-soltó de manera rotunda. Y en esos ojos escarlatas, no encontró ni una gota de remordimiento-Tu... que no eres hombre ni mujer-siseo con despreció, sus ojos entrecerrándose-No me sorprendería que fueras una virgen Rei, dudo que alguien quisiera tocarte con.... la falta de hombría que posees. Deberías estar agradecida de que yo este dispuesta a tocarte-

Juuzou soltó un pequeño sollozo mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar. Había escuchado palabra similares de parte de los doctores que lo habían atendido. Sin embargo, esto fue diferente, para empezar los doctores nunca se lo habían dicho de frente y.... Nunca se lo habían dicho en un momento de vulnerabilidad. Kurona llevo su mano hasta la cabeza del pequeño hombre y tiro de sus cabellos-Tu parte delantera decepciona mucho pequeña puta pero algo vamos a hacer-le siseo para después soltarlo. 

Kurona se bajo los pantalones con la ropa interior incluida hasta sacársela. Tomo los muslos de Juuzou y lo abrió. Dudo por un segundo, pues le resultaba algo asquerosa esa entrepierna pero al mismo tiempo solo podía pensar en el daño que le provocaría Suzuya. 

Juuzou soltó un gemido sorprendido al mismo tiempo que Kurona dejaba escapar un suave jadeo. La Ghoul había hecho que su coño entrara en contacto con la zona dañada del Investigador. El pequeño hombre se encogió en si mismo, deseo pedir que se detuviera pero sabía que eso sería solo inútil. La mujer comenzó a frotarse contra esa entrepierna soltando pequeños gemidos mientras sentía como su coño comenzaba a humedecerse. Su mano comenzó a deslizarse por sus nalgas hasta que metió dos dentro de su agujero. 

Juuzou se removió incomodo sin poder hacer nada más que solo gemir, mientras esos dedos embestían con fuerza su trasero hasta hacerlo sangrar. 

-Ruega-ordeno Kurona-Quiero que ruegues como la pequeña zorra que eres- 

Una lágrima se había deslizado por su labio cuando abrió la boca para decir-Por fa-favor, Señora ahhh~ Por favoraaaa~ Continué- 

_Por favor, que acabe rápido_

Su ruego no fue escuchado, paso media hora siendo embestido por ambos lados hasta que Kurona se corrió con un gemido profundo. La zona dañada de Juuzou quedo manchada de la sustancia pegajosa de la mujer, esta se inclino hacía adelante jadeando mientras su mano salía del trasero del pequeño hombre.

Los dedos de Kurona se encontraban manchados de sangre, deslizo uno de esos dedos por la mandíbula de Juuzou-La próxima vez traeré un consolador.... Ya no eres Suzuya Juuzou, ahora eres Rei, mi pequeña puta necesitada y lo serás hasta que me sienta a gusto-siseo en su oído. 

Juuzou cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un sollozo-¿Qué? P-pero quiero irme- 

Los ojos de Kurona fueron una mezcla de tristeza y venganza-Y yo quiero a mi hermana- 


End file.
